


The Island

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Island

It's another night and another noble who thinks himself a brilliant orator. Kenna looks to her side to see Val asleep on her throne. The Warrior Queen suppresses a laugh and looks lovingly at her beautiful wife. 

Kenna can't blame Val, after all, they had both been subjected to endless speeches from politicians both from Stormholt and elsewhere. Not a single one of them had anything useful to say, and they were all clearly more interested in advancing their own power within the Five Kingdoms.

Enough was enough, and Kenna woke Val up and excused the two of them for the evening. At first, they walked towards their guests quarters, but upon gazing outward, Kenna saw how brilliantly the moon shone. She and Val shared a look that made heat begin to pool within themselves. 

Outside of the Fydorian castle, the Queens sneak around, running from one shadow to another. Kenna laughs as Val leads her off the castle grounds. She knows she can always count on her wife to make her evenings fun.

After a few minutes, their instincts drew them to the Fydorian coastline. Kenna looks at Val with deep longing.

"Our favorite setting."

Val pulls Kenna close and whispers against her wife's lips. "Everywhere you are is my favorite setting."

The Queens kiss passionately, lost in the taste of each other's lips. Like many nights before and many more to come, Kenna clutches tightly onto Val, dreading the inevitable moment when the two of them are no longer alone. She breathes in her wife's scent, holding it in for as long as possible before exhaling. 

Playfully, Val pushes against Kenna and takes a fighting stance. Kenna smirks and raises her fists. Both of them adjust their footing in the sand, sizing each other up. Of course, it's more a formality than anything else. Kenna and Val are intimately familiar with each other's fighting styles, leaving their matches in a draw every time.

Punches are thrown, kicks are blocked, and every move is carefully thought out by the two mighty warriors. Val's core heats up at the sight of her beautiful wife fighting with tremendous strength and grace. She feels her aching to switch things up and begins to change her movements ever so subtly. 

With some sleight of hand, Val reaches towards Kenna's armor and undoes the first fastener. Luckily, Kenna didn't notice, so Val grins and proceeds with her plan.

"What's so funny?"

"You've already lost, gorgeous. You just don't know it yet."

'That should distract her.'

Val reaches again, undoing another fastener. She needs to hurry now. Kenna will soon know that her armor is loose. With a series of blows meant only to distract Kenna, Val uses her free hand to continue with the constraints of her wife's plating. Her patience pays off as the sound of crankling metal leaves Kenna in her undergarments.

The Warrior Queen lunges at Val in frustration, leaving the Mercenary to bottom of Kenna's nightgown and pulls it over her head. Val playfully slaps Kenna's bare ass and tosses her clothing aside.

Kenna's look of frustration soon turns to one of amusement. She stands naked, confident in her body, and proud of what she's worked so hard for. Her cheeks turn a rosy hue at the way Val stares at her nude form and saunters over to kiss her wife. 

"I suppose congratulations are in order," she says seductively, "now I believe we're even."

"I still say I won that fight at Thorngate, but I'll let you have that one because you're so sexy."

Kenna leans in, her lips nipping at Val's ears, whispering sweet nothings all the while undressing her wife while she swoons. And before Val knows what's going on, she too is naked.

"You minx!" Val calls out as the night air blows against the beads of sweat on her skin.

"Come on," Kenna says taking Val by the hand. They walk into the cool water that splashes against their exposed skin, then break into a run. After a few minutes of frolicking in the ocean, they spy a small island not far from the coast and quickly swim to shore. 

Along the isle are trees bearing peaches and cherries, the silt ground is soft but supports the Queens weight, and they find themselves blissfully alone in this island retreat. After helping themselves to some fruit and fresh water, Val lays Kenna down, placing one hand on her wife's breast and the other sliding slowly towards her inner thighs.

Kenna's breath quickens as Val's fingers caress her wet folds. Her nipples harden at her wife's touch. She needs Val to take her now and kisses her wife's head as it descends to the center of Kenna's femininity. Tears of joy stream down Kenna's eyes. It's moments like these in which she's overwhelmed by her own happiness. The physical pleasure is but a part of what she shares with Val. Kenna feels her love growing with each passing second.

Finally, Kenna comes apart after some time of Val inside of her. She can feel her walls tighten around Val's tongue as though it would make her wife lick her forever. Val crawls up to kiss her, then lays on her back.

"Your turn. Are you ready for a saltier taste than normal?"

Kenna rolls her eyes, "you act like this is our first time by an ocean. I'm more than ready to return the favor."

And so Kenna licks Val's wet core. Her tongue grazes the sensitive nub and feels the way Val's body twitches and writhes in delight. Kenna slows down, savoring the taste of her wife. The eventual sounds of Val's climax make Kenna smile, and she rests her head on Val's chest, kissing her wife breasts underneath the stars. 

 

Tomorrow, they will need to resume their queenly duties, but that thought doesn't occur to them. Right now, they're content to lay together in this secluded and therefore sensual environment.


End file.
